Perry the Platypus
: “''is fierce, cunning, and good with a grappling hook...” : ―Heinz Doofenshmirtz, referring to Perry. '''Perry the Platypus', code-named Agent P, or just simply Perry is the tritagonist of the 2007-2015 animated television series Phineas and Ferb. He is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A.(a.k.a. "The Organization Without a Cool Acronym"), a secret government organization of animal spies tasked with foiling mad and evil scientists. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Background Perry was adopted five years prior to the series’ events, at an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. agent Carl. Carl was disguised as a lady with brown hair. The Flynn-Fletcher family adopted Perry after Bucky’s disappearance. The reason he was adopted was that, according to Phineas, Perry looked at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry". Perry doesn't speak at all, apart from the growling noise he makes. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletchers' house which can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa Claus. Official Description Looking simple and innocent is just Perry's way of keeping his cover as he fights against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Development While working on the animated television series Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh utilized several recurring elements in the episodes that they wrote. Among these were action sequences and chase scenes. Povenmire and Marsh wanted to reuse these elements in their series and chose Perry to execute it. They gave him a consistent and continuous arch nemesis in the form of Doofenshmirtz as a means of allowing viewers to get to know him. While choosing a species for Perry, Povenmire and Marsh wanted to keep in mind selecting one that was uncommon, an animal that kids could not "pick out at a pet store and beg parents for." They choose a platypus because of the animal's obscure and striking appearance. The animal was scarcely used in American animated programs, so the pair opined that Perry "would not have to compete with preconceived notions that viewers might bring to a more conventional critter." The blank storyboard they were given allowed them to "make stuff up" since "no one knows very much about them." Perry has a theme song performed by Randy Crenshaw and Laura Dickinson, and written by Povenmire and Marsh, who write the majority of songs in the series. The song, along with the number "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from the episode "Flop Starz", was the first musical composition Povenmire and Marsh pitched to the Walt Disney Company. They were nervous doing so, because, as Povenmire explained, "Disney has a big history of music -- what if they hate it?" Their reaction, however, was considerably positive and the pair was asked to write a song for each episode, which they vehemently agreed to. The opening lyrics for the song describe Perry as a standard textbook definition of a platypus: "a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action." Like the other characters of the series, Perry was structured simplistically to allow young viewers to easily draw him. In keeping with the show's general design scheme, Perry is constructed of geometric shapes in a style reminiscent of deceased Looney Tunes''animator Tex Avery. Povenmire uses different design styles for drawing Perry depending on how he is portrayed. Personality Perry is normally found acting like a mindless platypus in front of his owners, Ferb and Phineas. He is also serious while not undercover, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly ("Jerk De Soleil", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Skiddley Whiffers"). He is shown to have a mischievous side, as he willingly peed on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's couch and had once played with him while drenched in honey ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Bad Hair Day (Phineas and Ferb)"). Perry is an undercover hero who tries to keep the world safe. Perry is a superhero who stops Doofenshmirtz every time he tries to take over the Tri-State area. Perry does everything undercover so Phineas and Ferb won't find out what he has been doing. At the end of the day, Perry always ends up back home, with someone saying, “Oh, there you are, Perry.” Perry also appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "The Best Lazy Day Ever", it is only ''after he turns everything affected by the Ugly-inator back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. He also deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher family and is afraid to lose them and would take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Where's Perry?", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). He is nice to not only his allies, but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions ("Thaddeus and Thor", "Brain Drain", "Skiddley Whiffers", "When Worlds Collide"). Physical appearance Perry is a small cubic platypus with teal fur, a yellow beak and webbed hind feet. He has a thick beaver-like tail of a dark teal shade. He has dark brown eyes, and three hair strands sticking out of his head. When acting as a docile pet, Perry has a blank expression with his eyes facing opposite directions to achieve the "dumb" look, and moves on all fours. When portrayed as a secret agent, Perry becomes bipedal and wears a fedora on his head. In contrast to his mindless and wild-eyed expression as a pet, the secret agent version of Perry has a stern look with his eyes oriented properly. Abilities For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"), until now only one weakness of his is known to us, which is that he can't see clearly, so that's why he wears contact lenses ("Monster from the Id"). Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("Undercover Carl"), and German; however at one occasion, he needed a dictionary ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button) or Phineas and Ferb's inventions ("Picture This"). With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). He could also build big things such as a making a shelter complete with music and animal servants ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") and a spinning windmill sculpture while operating a robot (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms) ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Picture This"). Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals) ("Suddenly Suzy"), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck ("Road Trip"). He can also pilot a plane ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill ("The Bully Code"). Perry is musically talented as he can play the guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Last Day of Summer"), the bass guitar ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"), can DJ ("Brain Drain"), sing opera ("The Doof Side of the Moon"), and read sheet music ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: * Wrist Communicator - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Candace Disconnected"). * Video Communicator - Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") * Notepad and Pencil - Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. * Fedora - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden barcode that allows him to access the computer ("No More Bunny Business"). There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw ("Gaming the System"). On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help himself escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray ("I, Brobot") or a hot dog ("Backyard Aquarium"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space ("Out to Launch"). He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one paw on it to keep it in place, and Agent P is furious when Dennis the rogue agent steals his hat and uses it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent P snatches his hat back from him indignantly and returns it to its proper place on his own head ("No More Bunny Business"). It also contains an auto-scan replication device inside of it, that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inators to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. The hat was used as a punching glove ("Wizard of Odd"). Perry also used the auto-scan replication device to scan all of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas that he stored in his lair computer and can be unlocked by placing his tri-folding locket in a slot on his console like a key ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). The most important job his fedora has is to hide his identity from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, without it, Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot recognize him ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension"). * Parachute - Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a building or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it, though when he switches bodies with Candace, the image was replaced by a picture of Jeremy ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). It is unclear where he keeps it. * Laptop - Agent P has a teal laptop with a yellow footprint on the cover which he uses to tap into and reprogram the GPS system on the Flynn-Fletcher's rental recreational vehicle ("Road Trip"). * Para-glider - Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In "Transport-inators of Doooom!", when Agent P is not using it, the glider looks like a jet pack. When in use, it looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications. * Grappling gun - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirtz's blimp. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Run Away Runway", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Hoverjet - Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions ("Ready for the Bettys"). Doofenshmirtz chases Vanessa in it with Perry and Major Monogram. * Scooter - Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle ("Flop Starz", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). * Magnifying Contact Lens - '''Agent P removes his contact lenses to burn through his trap ("Monster from the Id"). * '''Jetpack - Perry usually uses it get around, usually to or from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The jetpack has the power to smash through glass traps. ("Bullseye!") It also has a turbo mode, which can break a building's roof. ("Road to Danville") Appearances Phineas and Ferb Perry often appears as the Flynn-Fletcher family's pet with Phineas and Ferb. However, when the boys or no one else is around, Perry switches to his role as a secret agent and enters his lair, usually through various passages, to get a mission assigned from Major Monogram. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor’s plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day, eternally foiling Candace's attempts to show her mother what the boys have been doing. However, on several occasions, Perry tries to help Doofenshmirtz on his not-so-evil schemes and sometimes faces threats that are even more dangerous than Doofenshmirtz. For one mission (and only one mission so far) his nemesis was the Regurgitator, who claims his nemesis is "the world!" and who ends up in prison. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Perry is a minor character in the talk show series. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Perry is one of the most seen characters in this Disney Channel Original Movie and reveals to Phineas and Ferb that he is a secret agent to Phineas and Ferb. In the end of the movie, Phineas and Ferb can see him again, but the boys and several of their friends lose their memories for the day otherwise they would lose Perry forever which would have caused a twist in the series. Live-action Appearances Perry's Agent P persona is a rarely seen character at the Disney theme parks. He has, however, made appearances in the Phineas and Ferb autograph sessions on August 5, 2011, to celebrate the release of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension at Disney's Hollywood Studios. However, a Perry in action figure and Perry were on the party truck of Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Partyat Disney California Adventure. He has also been part of the annual Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade telecasts in 2010, 2011 and 2012, and has also been part of the annual Mickey's Halloween Party hard ticket event at Disneyland. Perry's first appearance was along with Phineas and Ferb at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on July 7, 2010. He became a meetable character at the grand opening of a redesigned Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Outside the theme parks, Agent P has made appearances starting with the Perry the Platy-Bus tours with the Phineas and Ferb costumed characters to promote the Across the 2nd Dimension movie in 2011, including appearances at San Diego's Comic-Con International, the biannual D23 Convention and at the 2012 White House Easter Egg Roll. During the second Platy-Bus Tour in 2012, he made a surprise appearance at Chicago's Navy Pier with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella and Alyson Stoner. Perry appears in Agent P's World Showcase Adventure in Epcot, which replaced a similar Kim Possible themed attraction. The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Agent P was part of "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" show in the production's subplot in which Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds an Audience Controllinator. Tiffany Westbrook played the real teal spy in the show, while Dani Lobella took over the role for Ms. Westbrook in Mexico City. For the 2012-13 tour, the role was played by Hilary Kadoya. Video games Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) Wii/PS3 Version He is a playable character after the first level. DS Version He is playable from the start. Where's My Perry? In this spin-off game of Where's My Water?, Perry is stuck and needs to get out. The player needs to get the water to a hole so Perry can get out of his trap. Disney INFINITY Perry is a playable character in the first game, and like all other characters, has an exclusive mission for himself. He also has a crystal variant, and is the last character (as of now for DI/DI 2.0) to have such a version. Relationships Major Monogram Perry's superior is the leader of his division of the O.W.C.A. Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every episode to Agent P. When Perry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. However, sometimes, he just draws his boss ("S'Winter"). Perry always does as he says, never failing to battle Doofenshmirtz or failing in general (though there are a few exceptions, such as "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", which takes place in an alternate timeline; "That Sinking Feeling", where Perry loses, but Doofenshmirtz's plan fail anyway; and "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", and "Last Day of Summer", where Doofenshmirtz actually wins, but later regrets). The Flynn-Fletcher Family Perry's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his 'pet' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Flynn-Fletcher family and get a replacement. When Perry wakes up from the nightmare, Phineas reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Perry to smile and go back to sleep ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Perry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another evil scientist: he appears visibly shaken and sad. In the song "Come Home Perry", Phineas mentions that Perry is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy". It is shown that Perry spends part of the night sleeping in Phineas's bed and at some point switches over to Ferb's so as to not show preference or play favorites with any one of them ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Also, he sometimes appears in the mornings on Candace's bed, even though it annoys her to no end. This may be because he's trying to give Candace a turn as well. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry is very protective of Phineas, as well as his family. If he is ever in danger, Perry will stop at nothing to save him ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). He was quite upset to be leaving Phineas and the family in order to work on a new nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") and when he turned himself in ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). To maintain his cover, Perry adopts the disguise of a "mindless animal" (normal animals) around people. During one of his missions ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), when Perry realizes Doofenshmirtz's plans will directly affect Phineas and Ferb, Perry takes decisive action to stop him immediately instead of following the spy routine (being trapped and then escaping) as usual. Perry's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of the boys. The reason for this action may be that the boys provide Perry with more than just a cover, but also with affection. On another occasion ("Ready for the Bettys"), he follows the boys to guard them when they go on their own "mission" (however, he may have done so strictly on Major Monogram's orders). Perry has even allowed Phineas and Ferb to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and averts his mission temporarily to appear in his act ("Jerk De Soleil"). The only noticeable occasion where Perry has expressed anything less than affection for Phineas and Ferb was when they came back from their "mission" in his hovercraft. He caught the hovercraft in a tractor beam and turned it upside down, dumping the boys into Isabella's pool. ("Ready for the Bettys") One of Perry's biggest instants of showing affection towards Phineas and Ferb was when they were pulled into another dimension with Doofenshmirtz. Perry exposes his true identity to the boys when the alternate Doofenshmirtz orders Perry the Platyborg to attack the boys, indicating that Perry is beloved family pet first, and secret agent second. Despite his cover being exposed and a one-sided argument with Phineas, he allows Phineas and Ferb to fight by his side when they are attacked by the other dimension Doofenshmirtz and trusts Phineas enough to be able to willingly plunge themselves to doom so Phineas could open another portal to another dimension. Towards the end, after the battle ends and everyone's memories are wiped, Perry uploads pictures he took of him and his owners and saves them to his lair computer with an emotional smile, glad to have shared such an adventure with them. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Perry is well aware of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, and has suspected that they may one day be useful if there is ever a danger to the Tri-State Area that even he or the O.W.C.A could not handle, Perry used the same technology used to replicate Doofenshmirtz's Inator on hand to recreate the Big Ideas if Phineas and Ferb enter his lair and insert a key given to them by him. this indicates that Perry always trust Phineas and Ferb to help him if he needs it. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Phineas and Ferb have several projects featuring their pet platypus: an "inaction figure", a restaurant, a circus show, an animal language translator, machine to nurture what is thought to be Perry's egg, a Platypult, and a Perrytronic. Candace Flynn While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he does tend to appear beside her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). He seems to especially like her bed. Candace is easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, as she repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room (and later switched brains with her, thanks to Phineas and Ferb's invention "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chirping noise on her bed, but this may have been with the intention of waking her up for her birthday. ("Candace Loses Her Head") However, there are instances when Candace appears to be more friendly to Perry ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Mom's Birthday"). Candace is overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Perry goes missing, as she has angrily put Perry outside the house after tripping on him the night before, then started moving his hand copying what Candace was saying ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry had saved Candace twice. One was when Candace had completely lost her mind under the belief that she was hallucinating and pushed an area self-destruct button with the intention of getting beef jerky from a vending machine, forcing him to flee with her. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") The other was when Candace accidentally triggered an instant-transport feature Phineas and Ferb installed on her cell phone and found herself on Easter Island. Upon learning of Candace's predicament, with Agent T helping out to spot Candace, he used the Pick-'em-up-inator to retrieve her. ("Candace Disconnected") Perry's only negative reaction towards Candace was when Candace tripped over him. After getting yelled at by Candace, Perry comically mimicked her ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry also saves Candace from Doofenshmirtz's Evil Witch Castle in her dream ("Wizard of Odd"). On some occasions Candace sees Perry as Agent P, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Wizard of Odd"), with the obvious exception of her trip to the 2nd Dimension ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). As much of an inconvenience, it was for Perry when his body was switched with Candace's, he fought in her form exceptionally well. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Dr. Doofenshmirtz The mad scientist of Drusselstein, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, first met his nemesis, Perry, on the day he had his portrait taken. Perry had been spying on the mad scientist from across the street ("It's About Time!"). And even though Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are archenemies, they share a soft side from time to time. Agent P's job is to stop whatever evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agent P always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". It is unclear how Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows his platypus nemesis's pet name, "Perry". The doctor usually calls Perry "Perry the Platypus", not "Perry" and never "Agent P". The only times he has called Agent P "Perry" is when Doofenshmirtz tried to make a mountain out of a molehill ("At the Car Wash") ("Oh, sorry, Perry, I didn't mean to get all street there!"), when he tried to find Perry's address ("Hide and Seek") ("Oh, it will be so delicious to know where Perry lives!"), and when he tried to shoot an ice cream van with his Retire-inator ("The Bully Code") ("Oh, Perry the Platypus, have you come to sign my cast? Look, I saved you a spot right there, it says "Save for Perry"). Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Perry decides to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his not-so-evil plans. Notable examples include setting up a birthday party for the doctor's daughter ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and pretending to be the doctor's pet ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Perry has agreed to help Doofenshmirtz go shopping ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"), wait patiently until the doctor finishes his creation ("I Scream, You Scream") and let the doctor control the giant dragon robot while Perry himself controls the Queen Elizabeth robot which the doctor deems not evil enough for him ("A Hard Day's Knight"). At one point, the doctor gave Perry a key to his apartment because he felt it was "more civilized than crashing through his ceiling" ("I, Brobot"). Dr.Doofenshmirtz even shared some of his chicken wings with Perry ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Also, Perry seemed to feel guilty and paid for a door he broke while busting in to Doofenshmirtz's lair ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry also once joined Doofenshmirtz in his "evil" exercise show and even enjoyed it ("Candace Disconnected"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails to impress his former Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, Perry offers him a smile of encouragement when the doctor asks if Perry thinks he is evil, implying he tries ("Oil on Candace"). However, when Doofenshmirtz's scheme isn't evil enough he asks Perry to "thwart his plan". Perry plays along after Doofenshmirtz starts becoming annoying. ("Perry Lays an Egg"). When it appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has turned good (he saves a cat), Agent P brings him the Standard Welcome Package ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). The relationship has evolved to the point that when Dr. Doofenshmirtz replaces Perry with Peter the Panda as his nemesis, Perry is heartbroken and intends to quit his job at the Agency. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz starts to miss Perry as Peter is disassembling his freeze-inator ray while he's singing about his feelings ("It's About Time!"). Similarly, Doofenshmirtz reacts negatively when Perry is assigned to fight another mad scientist, The Regurgitator. Doofenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Perry from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Perry can be only his nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death, one example is when Doofenshmirtz made the Termite-Controlling Helmet. Later when Doofenshmirtz's fortress was going to explode, but Perry dived in and saved him ("The Magnificent Few"). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as Perry is never near death. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tries to save Mr. Fluffypants resulting in him falling off the building Perry dives after him stopping him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fall to the ground ("Spa Day"). At one point, Doofenshmirtz referred to Perry as a good listener and his best friend ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Perry has also helped Doofenshmirtz practice kickball and comforted him when he failed ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Doofenshmirtz had once held Perry and TV producer Jeff McGarland hostage and pitched them the idea of a series called Doof 'n' Puss, starring himself and Perry with hopes that he would become so famous that his fans would want to do his bidding. McGarland rejects the idea, and then eventually changes his mind, but suggests that the platypus needs to have a girlfriend. Perry smirks when Doofenshmirtz is offended by the suggestion, and Heinz refuses to carry on with the deal. Later, he watches a TV series produced by McGarland using his idea, but called The Platypus and His Girlfriend starring a fake Perry and a woman, and was receiving terrific ratings ("Nerds of a Feather"). Perry and Doofenshmirtz share a long history together, having been nemesis' before Doofenshmirtz gave up evil. The two of them are close, and while the other members of their group struggled to pass the time in the time stream, Perry and Doofenshmirtz quietly enjoyed a game of 'Go fish' with each other, playing by passing a single hot sauce packet back and forth between them. Perry dove off the makeshift plane with a grappling hook to save Doofenshmirtz before he could meet his doom, having accidentally fallen off when it was hit by a projectile. Perry acts as a confidant to Doofenshmirtz and spends time with him to listen to his plans in doing good, even prompting him to continue the conversation when he's getting to the point. In spite of this, Perry's dedication to his mission and saving the city led to a long day of pretending he was spending time with Doofenshmirtz so that the latter would remain blissfully ignorant of the problems he was causing. Perry continuously distracted Doofenshmirtz with trivial things while secretly destroying the inators he'd built, all the while acting surprised when the disasters happened. Perry is devastated when Doofenshmirtz finds out that he was working the entire time, and expresses deep remorse when his former nemesis ends their relationship over it. During their time apart, Perry sends Doofenshmirtz a card reading 'Missing You, signed with a P and containing a picture of them together. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz doesn't accept it, claiming he was expecting a call, not a card. Finally, the two of them end up together on the Octalian Spaceship, where they talk about what had happened. When Doofenshmirtz first complains about it after Milo is abducted, Perry chatters in apology to Melissa, who reminds them that their problems aren't helping. Doofenshmirtz later confronts Perry about his actions, and in response, the platypus shows him a checkbook he'd been keeping with varying amounts of cash, totaling $50,000 dollars, deposited to 'Professor Time Industries'. Realizing that Perry had been investing the money he'd made into Doofenshmirtz' future, the scientist forgives him and the two of them make up. During the plan to save Octalia, Perry fights Orgaluth's Law by Doofenshmirtz' side. The two of them fight together to help Milo save the planet. Jeremy Johnson Perry doesn't interact with Jeremy that much, but he seems to know him well; on the occasions that Jeremy visits The Flynn-Fletcher household (or whenever he sees Perry), he is always very friendly towards Perry ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", 'Misperceived Monotreme"). When Jeremy gave Doofenshmirtz a guitar lesson, Perry was forced to hide until Jeremy left so his cover wouldn't be blown ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Pinky the Chihuahua Pinky the Chihuahua and Perry the Platypus are allies, as they are in the same agency, though in different divisions. Once Perry went to Pinky's lair by mistake since he entered by going inside one of Isabella's plants ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). They encountered each other when using the same elevator and they both tilted their hats to show respect to one another ("Bubble Boys," "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). They also fought together during the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") and in "Where's Pinky?". Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella petted Perry in "Rollercoaster" and again in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, brought a toy for him in "The Flyin' Fishmonger", and sung the "Come Home Perry" song with Phineas and Ferb. It is unknown if Isabella likes Perry the same as Pinky. Stacy Hirano In "Happy Birthday, Isabella", Stacy witnesses Perry and Doofenshmirtz in battle and figures out that he's a secret agent. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. pamphlet which lets her know that if anybody learns Perry's dual identity will have their memory erased. However, she convinces him not to on the technicality that she is not a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Perry has shown a willingness to help Vanessa out if she needs or asks for it. The first time this is seen was at her birthday party. After helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz set up her birthday party, he watched as Vanessa chewed out her father for setting up a party meant for a little girl, not a teenager like her. In the process of defeating Doofenshmirtz, a large firecracker activated and nearly destroyed the entire room. Perry pulled Vanessa to safety under a table, and when the coast was clear, they came out just in time for her friends to arrive, proclaiming the ruined room "the coolest party ever." Vanessa credited both her father and Perry with setting it up, and Perry acknowledged this with a tip of his hat before leaving ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). More recently, he has assisted her in concealing her relationship with Monty Monogram from her father. Although Perry was initially shocked upon discovering her interest in him ("Minor Monogram"), he has twice helped keep the relationship a secret. The first time was upon Vanessa's request; while on a mission at a coffee shop, Perry noticed Vanessa and Monty there and tried to disguise himself. She noticed him, however, and asked him to conceal the date from her dad; he agreed and wound up spending tireless minutes holding or placing objects between Doofenshmirtz and the couple ("Sipping with the Enemy"). The second time, at the Danville Doo Wop Hop, Perry managed to launch Doofenshmirtz's car into space just before he recognized the boy Vanessa was with ("My Sweet Ride"). Aloyse von Roddenstein Perry is shown to be enemies with Doofenshmirtz's rival Aloyse von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short), due to Perry's reputation of being a well-known agent of the O.W.C.A. and Rodney's reputation being a far eviler scientist than Doofenshmirtz. And unlike Doofenshmirtz, who seems to hold a complicated relationship with Perry, Rodney's conflict towards Perry is that of pure enmity. At one time, Perry defeats Rodney by sending a giant disco ball to fall on him and Doofenshmirtz, sending them (and the other villains) to the hospital. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Perry even helped Doofenshmirtz to get into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play by having themselves to storm into the stage, knocking Rodney off the stage since he was trying to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the play. ("Road to Danville") Perry also shares Doofenshmirtz's complete disgust over Rodney's plot to send the entire Earth into a new Ice Age with his new -inizor that will threaten billions of lives, deeming Rodney as a far more dangerous threat than Doofenshmirtz would've ever been. Knowing that the imminent cataclysm would endanger his host family as well, Perry personally helped Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty in destroying the -inizor to save the Earth and put Rodney into custody for his crimes.("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Diogee Perry began treating Diogee as an ally immediately, trusting him to run away with the clock they needed while Perry could fend off the Pistachions, and motioning for him to stick together and follow him into the battle. Later, he runs into Diogee again while working. Diogee eats the hard-drive he was supposed to retrieve before he could complete the mission, and Perry spends the rest of the adventure protecting Diogee from the men who were trying to get it. Having completed his mission and protected Diogee, Perry took him home and opened the front door for him. Before he could leave, Diogee ran back out and licked him in the face happily. Milo Murphy Perry elected to travel to Milo's house with him during the second Pistachion invasion so that he could retrieve a clock. While they were there, he struggled to keep Murphy's Law from exposing them, and afterward helped fend off the Pistachions so that they could escape, grabbing Milo before using his jet pack to leave the house through the roof. Perry later saved Milo, Phineas, and Ferb from a Pistachion, but promptly pretended to be a regular platypus because his owners were with the boy. While Milo was in the midst of being abducted, held back only by his friends, who'd grabbed his arms, Perry raced up the group of people to reach him, eventually jumping into the air and using his grappling hook to grab hold of Milo before he reached the ship through the air. Unfortunately, his rope is blasted by the Octalians, and Perry falls to the ground before he can stop the abduction. Perry travels into space with the others to save Milo, eventually rescuing him before participating in their plan to help Milo in saving Octalia. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Perry meets Cavendish and Dakota during the second Pistachion invasion, where he stands and watches as they express surprise over his sudden appearance. Perry goes on to travel through time with them on their mission to defeat the Pistachions, eventually saving the world together. Later, he travels with them to Octalia to help rescue Milo. After Cavendish gets hit by a vehicle, Perry helps him sit up and hands him his hat as he has a conversation with Dakota about wishing he was home. Perry goes on to work with Cavendish and Dakota alongside the others to save Milo, and then to help Milo save Octalia. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood Having been stopping Doofenshmirtz from causing too much destruction with one of his inators, Perry ends up traveling with Melissa back to Ol' Bessie when she enlists Doofenshmirtz' help in fixing the clock. Later, after failing to save Milo from being abducted, the two of them race to catch Perry before he falls, only to watch as he uses his parachute to land safely instead. After the Octalian ship crash lands them on Octalia, Perry watches as Melissa admires Zack, who stares after her silently as she leaves. Perry then nudges and gives him a thumbs up, making a chattering noise when he looks. He goes on to work with them in finding Milo and saving Octalia. Trivia * Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence ("I, Brobot"). * When Perry has a day off, he usually watches romantic soap operas and eats potato chips ("Oil on Candace"). * While Perry usually makes chattering sounds only, there have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs ("Got Game?"), releasing a breath of relief ("Candace's Big Day"), sighing and sneezing ("Hail Doofania!"), smacking lips ("Moon Farm"), nervous shuttering ("Doonkleberry Imperative"), and laughing ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping) ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). However, it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. * Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. ("Hail Doofania!") * Perry uses a litter box, much like a house-cat, and can poop in the shape of Hawaii. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). * Perry is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because he is seen writing with his left hand ("S'Winter") and with his right ("The Magnificent Few"). * Ferb occasionally mentions that platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes(such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Perry is male ("Rollercoaster", "Perry Lays an Egg"). * A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial ("Toy to the World"). Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer ("Swiss Family Phineas"). * Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypuses in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly bluer than Perry or even smelled different ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). * Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypus have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). It was either a side joke or an error in the making. * Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a comically large, cheese wheel-shaped bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). * Perry has been shown three times in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Perry, 20 years later in the storyline, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). In "Act Your Age", he and Heinz like to go out to bowl. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry ("Bubble Boys"). * Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song My Nemesis, is incorrect. But when Phineas and Ferb became toy designers and the head person of the table came in only wearing boxers, Ferb states "That man isn't wearing any clothes" ("Toy to the World"). Perry has also been shot by Doofenshmirtz's Underwear-inator ("Monster from the Id"). * Perry has been known to break the Fourth wall by looking at the audience. ("Flop Starz", "Got Game?", "Backyard Aquarium", "A Real Boy", "Road Trip") * Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including Pinky the Chihuahua ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Bee Day", "Bee Story", and "Where's Pinky?"), Peter the Panda ("It's About Time!", Meapless in Seattle" and "Sidetracked"), Planty the Potted Plant ("No More Bunny Business") , and the unnamed pig and porcupine agent ("Cheer Up Candace"). * Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P five times, and twice in a dream. The first time they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the Secret Agent Platypus ("Toy to the World") and the second that he was part of a video game ("Brain Drain"). Phineas and Ferb also see Perry as an agent when the captain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Phineas and Ferb. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry interrupts them, but it was just a dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). When Candace dreamed that she was in Odd, Phineas and Ferb saw Perry as an agent when the popped up trying to take Candace off the Yellow Sidewalk. However, Phineas and Ferb didn't pay much attention to him. Phineas and Ferb have also seen him as a secret agent when they travel to the 2nd Dimension, but they willingly have their memories erased later in order to keep him (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). The fifth time Perry battled alongside the Avengers, Spider-Man, Hulk-Jeet (Baljeet), The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) and Bear-boy (Buford) to save the Tri-State Area, although he dressed up as 'Super Perry' so that his host family wouldn't recognize him. However, Phineas did start to think that Perry looked familiar. He also was shown in a fedora in a Totally Tools ad. ("Perry the Actorpus") * Perry probably enjoys Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character appears ("I, Brobot", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). * Perry was the favorite Phineas and Ferb character according to the "What is your favorite Phineas and Ferb character?" for the Disney Wiki's first poll of 2012. * Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino ("Undercover Carl"). * He knows how to play the guitar and the bass guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Last Day of Summer"). * He has two other nicknames: "P to the P" and "P Square", both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). * Perry's DNA code is 74218390 ("Just Passing Through"). * Perry doesn't like to wear dresses ("No More Bunny Business", "Gaming the System"). * Perry may like hot wings since Doofenshmirtz shares them with him ("The Lake Nose Monster"). * Perry could DJ, and taught the skills to Heinz Doofenshmirtz via controlling machine ("Brain Drain"). * Perry has been seen on camera a few times, including in "It's About Time!" when he was being counseled on TV after Doofenshmirtz replaced him with Peter the Panda as his nemesis. He was seen again on a talk show when he was searching for fellow Secret Agent G ("Undercover Carl"). He was taped entering his lair from the traffic camera across the street ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Doofenshmirtz created a TV series featuring Perry and himself as the main stars in Doof 'n' Puss ("Nerds of a Feather"). Doofenshmirtz hosted the Telethon of Evil and tied Perry up beside him ("The Secret of Success"). * Perry has a watch on his right arm ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") and one on his left arm, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") but it could just be the same watch, and he put it on the other arm. However, he has been seen with a watch on both arms. (Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel) * Perry is capable of singing opera in a very high-pitched tone (though it's not audible when he does it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). * Perry wears contact lenses. Since the contact lenses are concave as it can concentrate light, that would mean he is farsighted. ("Monster from the Id") * The spelling of the chattering noise he makes is given as "Gyururururururu", which appears to be a Japanese onomatopoeia, in the video games "Phineas and Ferb", "Phineas and Ferb Ride Again". In comics published in the Phineas and Ferb magazine, it is spelled as "brbrbrbrbrbr." * Perry appears to be highly proficient at double dutch. ("When Worlds Collide") * Perry is O.W.C.A.'s top agent, but for some reason, is assigned to its least credible threat. (Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) * He enjoys horseback riding, good books, and long walks on the beach. Perry is also an excellent Parcheesi player. (Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) * Dan and Jeff wanted Perry to be an animal that cannot be bought from a pet shop or pound, because if it were a species as common as a dog, kid viewers would want their parents to buy the same breed of dog, etc. They wanted an unknown animal so that they may have creative freedom with it (Jeff's mother-in-law thought that he had actually invented the animal). Before making him a platypus, they considered making Perry a capybara. * It would be practically impossible to have a platypus as a pet since male platypuses have venomous spurs on their ankles and so they would be dangerous to keep around the house. * Perry does have venom spurs on his ankles ("Primal Perry"). He is apparently careful when he kicks Doofenshmirtz, because his nemesis didn't even know that he had them. * Perry, along with Phineas and Ferb, has made appearances of some sort in every episode of the series, whenever it be a cameo, main role, or titular role. * In some early drawings unlike regular platypi, Perry had black eyes, but was changed to dark red eyes to be more like normal platypi. However, they sometimes appear to be black when he stands slightly away from the camera. * Perry makes a cameo appearance alongside Swampy the Alligator in the trailer for the latest "Where's My Water?" incarnation, "Where's My Mickey?". * Perry, along with Waddles from Gravity Falls, was nominated for Favorite Animal Sidekick at the Kids' Choice Awards in 2014. However, both lost to Patrick Star from Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants(despite Patrick not being an animal sidekick himself). * One of his worst fears is having his cover blown and being forced away from his family. * His growl is hard to do in real life * In reality, platypuses have brown fur — just like many land mammals. Teal being a weird fur color for a platypus was brought up in "We're Going to the Zoo", in which Sara asked about the odd color of Milo's platypus pajamas, which in turn was referencing Perry. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters